Tango Baby
by babysakura4sasuke
Summary: kagome x inuyasha read you'll like it and please review thankyou !
1. target

A/N: this is one of the most recent things that popped up in my head to write but fyi after reading the story ''It Takes 2 To tango''  i think that was what it was called but any way this story is way different the only similarities are :the word tango.Anyway here you go

-

''To tango with my heart is the worst thing to do when you tango with my heart ill put a spell on you.''

The girl walking down the hall of her recently new school chanted cheerfuly her name was in fact Kagome Higurashi and this was her first day and hopefully it would start out well and in fact it did until while she was walking bang.She fell to groung rubbing her head trying to see what had made her fall but when she looked she actually saw what made her fall it wasnt a wall but a boy he was tall and had these golden eyes that you could just fall into and he was muscular and had grayish white hair that was long and beautiful he shourly was a good catch but at the moment

kogome was more worried what would happen next.

she slowly got up and looked the boy in his eyes and said a slowly but interesting flirty thankyou and all she got back was a ''Feh,watch out next time will you matter of fact who in the hell are you i aint never saw you around here before whats your name.'' Even though she was suprised at the fact he aska her her name after that little insident she still answered''Ano my name is Kagome Higurashi im new here matter of fact this is my first day .'' she looked himstraight in the eye when she said that''hmph,my names inuyasha need not worry what my last name is its nothing of your worry anyway you should get to class the first bell is gonna ring in a few minues seeya.'' and he walked off and when he was a far away from her she said to herself ''Will he tango with my heart.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well the first chapters done now please review so i can write more thanks


	2. I hate you

A/n well im new to writing fan fics but i got 4 out in a couple of days and already gettin alot of hits and i got 10 hits in 30 minutes on this story i love Fan Fiction .Net if it were able i would marry it well on with the story.

Disclaimer : i dont own inuyasha but i own this story and the chant of tango with my heart so were equal.xoxoxox

Chapter 2:ARE YOU THE ONE

As soon as Kogome heard the bell she went to her new class room heading inuyasha's warning about being late . Butthen it dawned on her she should have asked for directions so she just searched the halls for the right romm singing to her self''i know something I can do I know something you wont do and if you do this thing to me ill out a curse on you .''Thats when she found the class that she was looking for homeroom Mr .Naraku when she walked in the class the teacher actknowledged her and read her slip that said she was new and if she came in late to let her pass.While kogome was looking at her classmates she saw who she least exspected her savior with golden eyes Inuyasha but he was sitting by this girl who looked similar to kogome but was more poised and looked like she was and then she noticed that inuyasha had his hand around hers and kogome silenlty said to herself''tsk tsk that wont do she has to go and fast I will not loose another.''

After her introduction the teacher sent her to this seat next to this girl who immediatly seemed friendly as soon as the teacher said her name it was Sango and as soon as Kagome sat down she noticed a hand touching her somewhere and she yelped rea; lud and jump out her seat cause from what she felt someone had touched her but the teacher nor students really paid her attention but the teacher said ''Miroku keep your hands to your self or else its detention mr.'' and kagome looked to the keft to see this boy looking at her he had back short hair that he kept in aponytail and a smile that had pervert all over it thats when she heard sango talking and turned around''Kagome is it well my name is sango do you mind is i call you kags cause no efense but kagome seems to long to say but anyway thats miroku and hes a pervert as you can see but its alright after a couple of slaps to the face he'll stop doing it so much anyway how are like your first day if i were you i'd be scared out of my---'' thats when kagome cut her off short who's that girl with '' ''oh her well thats kikiyo his girl they've been on and off since like 6th grade why do you ask but how do you inuyasha ?'' ''we bumped into each other in the hallway before class but you say thats his girl tsj tsk tsk that just wont do cause i have to have him.'' ''you have to what if i were you i would just look but not touch she's really bitchy and she'll kill ant girl over the boy.'' ''well i just have to have him to see if hell tango with my heart .'' thats when kagome snapped back to place and started a conversation about where all the different classes where.so her sango and miroku split up the classes they had together so theyed be able to help kagome get to class without being late at the same.

After a little bit class was over when Kagome saw inuyasha and kikiyo leaving class so she went over to him and her and''hey inuyasha i never got to say thanks for the help earlier and hopefully we can get to bump into each other like that more.'' inuyasha said a quick nothing before kikiyo busted out'' hey wench who do you think you are talking him ill kill you right know if you dont go somewhere you whore.'' thats when Kagome gave her a slick stare before she di something that left almost everyone with wide mouths...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

what did she do yeah my first cliffy see you later when i update but for me to hurry you have to say i do belive in reviews and clap your hands and the story will come up faster xoxxoxoxoxxo everyone .


	3. omg

A/n:well i got my first ever review from some person witha monkeypricess person but the reason that im sayin it like that is cause she/he piss me off but i dont want to start a feud cause if i do itll never stop so ill take it as love but just to let you know this is a fanfic on kagome and inuyasha basically kagome is like a wicth or some thing and for millions of years shes been looking for the right man to be with that wont break her heart in anyway but if they do break her heart she duh duh duh youll see in later chapters just listen to her chant in each chapter ok.xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

In the last chapter...

After a little bit class was over when Kagome saw inuyasha and kikiyo leaving class so she went over to him and her and''hey inuyasha i never got to say thanks for the help earlier and hopefully we can get to bump into each other like that more.'' inuyasha said a quick nothing before kikiyo busted out'' hey wench who do you think you are talking him ill kill you right know if you dont go somewhere you whore.'' thats when Kagome gave her a slick stare before she did something that left almost everyone with wide mouths...

To Tango with my Heart:Chapter 3

The Kiss that Herts

Kagome leaned foward and kissed inuyasha dead on the lips a sweet kiss actually a kiss that any guy would allow a kiss that you shouldnt do to a boy with a girlfriend named Kikiyo.As kogome did this through the crook of her eyes she could see kikiyo getting mad and her fists balling up then her class mates with gawking mouthes and then finally inuyasha the boy who she picked turning red around his cheeks he wasnt mad he was blushing but then out of nowhere a fist came toward her and she and inuyasha's lips parted and she ducked down and to see it was kikiyo that had through the punch and that she wanted to through another but in the process kagome got up went towards kikiyo and whispered in her ear before she left out the class''Leave him he's no good let him go i want him and if you know better you would let em go as soon as i walk out'' she said that kissed kikiyo on the ear and walked out the classroom .

As soon as she walked out the class room inuyasha walked out the door way to see her walk down the hall he had his hand on his lips and whispered to himself ''she's mine .'' If you had actually saw this whole thing you'd be as bafled as the kids watching it but the one thing that had everone confused was why kagome kissed inuyasha why kikiyo had calmed down when kgome had said something in her ear .

Kagome walked down the hall and then to the field in on the side of the school before she yelled out'' I kiiseedd iiiii kkiiiiiiiiseeeeeeeddddddd him and he didnt stop me he he he is the one.''then kagome touched her lips at fact that she thought that she has found the one this has got to be good or it just wouldnt be right.

Kikiyo went to where inuyasha was and slapped him in the face he had a red hand print on his face beforethe talking comensed'Why you slapped me you wench'' '' why did you kiss you dog '' ''i didint kiss her from the looks of it she kissed me it wasnt like i wanted her to kiss me'' ''but you didint stop her from kissing you you stood right there and let her do it you you i hate you '' ''well i hate you to what was i supposed to do tell her not to kiss me i didint even know she was gonna'' '' well of course you couldnt have told her to stop your lips were to busy on hers'' ''well exactly you just answered your own question she kissed me i couldnt her to stop cause mt lips were a little busy wrapped aroung hers'' Inuyasha had messed up when he said that and he knew it everyone else had left and went to there other class after the kissing incident and got board with standing there. ''sorry kikiyo i didint mean it that way i i i ..'' he studdered until he saw kikiyo get really pissed and then he saw her open her mouth to talk but then he went toward her and gave her a sweet paaionate kiss that went on for a couple of minutes thats when he also wrapped both of his arms around her and pulled her close and asked for a little permsion before he stuck his toung in her mouth and they played with each others toung for awhile.

Kikiyo pulled away and then she looked down and said'' you still Kissed her and i caint stand to even touch you anymore its over.'' then she ran down the hall cryng to the girls bathroom and while doing so passed kagome but she was to busy crying to notice.

Inuyasha knew why but he didnt know that she would but he shook it off and went to his next class and when he got in there he was glad that he didnt see kagome or Kikiyo in the next class and he was pretty glad at that fact.He had to go to lunch nextand he knew that there he would find and talk to kagome about her little well big kiss and ask her why she didi it but thatb was the only thing on his mind him and his girlfrends break up didnt even matter cause he had a hopefully new girlfriend on the way and she was the first to make a move and he smirked at this thought cause maybe just maybe she was the one so he had to test her out for a ride .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG this was a long chapter that i wrote in half an hour please excuse my spelling cause i type fast and i hate reading something that i already know but anyway please review so that i can make all the bad things go away and make a new tory come back to you matter of fact ill make a deal if i can get aat least 3 only 3 reviews ill make the next chapter better and stop working on my other 3 4 stories just to spend my time on this one okay so reviewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww righttttttttttttttttttt nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwww xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxopxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxosxozxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. confession

THE LUNCH ROOM

* * *

A/N:THIS IS THAT CHAPPIE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT SCHOOL IS STARTING IN 3 WEEKS AND I'VE HAD TO GET ALOT OF MENTALY THINGS CAUSE I MOVED AND I'M GOING TO A NEW SCHOOL AND I'M NOT A PEOPLE PERSON.

* * *

DISCLAIMOR:I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY CAUSE IF I DID LETS JUST SAY NOT SO MUCH SAPPIE LOVE .

ENJOY!!!

* * *

'' Don't Tango with my heart cause If you do I wont be nice to you !!!.''

Inuyasha walked into the lunchroom scanning to see if he could find the girl Kagome or his exgirlfriend since

earlier Kikiyo. But he did'nt see either of them but he did see Miroku , Sango and his little cousin Shippo who

was a ninth grader. So he walked over to them and sat down only to hear.

'' Inuyasha i heard what happened in the hallway you got kissed and dumped all in one hahaha.'' And that had

came from no other than..'' SHIPPOshut up or I'll ..'' Inuyasha started to say but was interupted by Sango .

'' Or you'll what you can't get mad at him it's not like he knew that you are a a...'' Sango started to say before

Miroku interupted her.

'' That he's a pure genius I mean look who do you know has guts enough to kiss a girl infront of his girlfriend and

live to tell the story he's a genius .'' Miroku said proudly but with sarcasim.

Meanwhile inuyasha was gettting more pissed cause they were each putting little commens in that were'nt

helping him at all.

So he couldnt help much longer to hold his toung so he yelled .'' You know what starting with you Shippo it was

in the classroom not hall so get it straight fox face. Second Sango pssh don't judge me what about the time you

were kissing Miroku and Koulga walked in on you . And Miroku I didnt kiss her she kissed me ok.''

Inuyasha could tell he gotten his point through to all three of them cause they looked at him in shock . Sango

more with a face of embarassment and anger for him bringing up the past when her and Kouga were dating in middle school.

They all sat there in silence before the lunchroom doors came open and Inuyasha saw Kikiyo walking in the lunch

room with her sister Kiade and some other girls . Inuyasha anf Kikiyo looked at each other but ony for a moment

before Kiade saw who she was locking eyes with and then she whispered something in her ear and Kikiyo's fac

changed from a cool complection to a tinted red . And then her and her group of girls went to there usual table.

As soon as Inuyasha was about to turn around to face the three of his companions who were now talking on

another subject and talking loudly.

Right when he was aabout to turn around the person who he was waiting for had came into the cafeteria it was a

girl who had black curly wavey hair that was in a ponytail she had on some earrings that were green and red and

she had on a short sleeve white colered shirt that was fitting her nicely.,a short above the knees green skirt and

some black pumps with knee highs. She was a looker cute and had cuves in all the right places and she was no

other than Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha looked at her before but not actually looked at her like he was now cause he was'nt really interested in

her at the moment when he first saw her when she was lost.

Kagome looked a bit like Kikiyo to him but a little better .Maybe this would'nt be so bad after all he thought to

himself when she looked at Inuyasha they just stared at each other and then thats when Inuyasha walked up to

her and took her hand and left out the lunchroom . Kagome was shocked and nervouse at the same moment she

did'nt thing he would do something like this and she was kind of couriouse to what was going to happen.

Inuyasha on the other hand had plan he would ask her why and then kiss her his way to show her who's boss and

then well he ahd'nt got to what was going to happen next. Thats when they got to a empty classroom and

Inuyasha tried to flick on the lights but the switch was broke but he still went in anyway and locked the door

behind them .Thats when he sat Kagome down on the desk and stood infront of her and started speaking .

'' Ok girly first question why the hell did you kiss me ,second why did you kiss and you know i had a girlfriend and

third what do you want now that you've kiss me.''

Kagome looked at him and then started smiling which grew into a laugh.

'' Well I kissed you cause I wanted to kiss those red cherrie called lips you have they looked kissable since the first

time I saw you so I had to try them out , second your girlfriend isn't all that believe me I asked around to before i

acted and will be better than her and last cause...

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA a cliffee well review and ill update sooner than you can write a frown well adios see you when you review i would like at least well 5 thats all just 5 or 20 either but no less than5 please and thankyou and in the next chappie there will be a little well alot of lemon so I'll have to set the rating different or keep it tell me what to do in a review thanks .


	5. pure love

A/n:This was a crazy chapter cuz everything came from the top of my imagination

* * *

a little jealousy,competition,fluffy stuff you know the works. Enjoy!!

* * *

Disclaimor: No way do I own Inuyasha but watch out Rumiko Takahashi cause I'm tacking your place as the best.BELIVE IT !!!!

* * *

CHAPTER: 5

* * *

''We can tango however when ever you want I can switch it and I can flaunt .''

Kagome started smiling which grew into a laugh.

''Well I kissed you cause I wanted thoughs red cherries called lips you have they looked kissable since the first time I saw you so I had to try them out,second your girlfriend isn't all that belive me I asked around to before I acted and I'm way better than her,and last cause...''

Inuyasha was looking at Kagome with fierce seriouse eyes and Kagome knew it but she was to too afraid to look in his eyes and see his face exspretion so she just continued talking about to answer his last question.

'' And what do I want now I want I w-w-want you Inuyasha I really want you everything about you I want your mind.I want to be able to know what your feeling whithout you telling me I want most of all in a certain way I want your body and I know you want mine too.''

Inuyasha stood infront of Kagome and was kinda stunned he did'nt think of an answer like that.B ut he knew how she felt cause he felt the same way he wanted her mentally and most of all phisically . It was something about this girl that drove him crazy but now it was his turn to speak and thats what he did.

'' Kagome I don't know how to say this but I feel the same way even though I just met you would you be my mate?''

Kagome finally looked up from where she was staring and looked right into his eyes and she could tell that he was telling the truth and she did a inward smirk to herself cause her plan was working but she still had to get him to say to her I love you . but she did'nt get to finish her thought when she felt lips pressed aginst hers and that made her pay attention to Inuyasha who was now kissing her.She wanted to play this game and win so she pressed her lips against his the kiss was rough and then they broke apart for air. and both of them were now all aroused and ready for more so Inuyasa was the first to make a move .He first kissed Kagome again and this time he licked the bottom of her lip for entrance into her mouth and she opened up.He then slid his toung in her mouth and they toung kissed for about a minute when Inuyasha went from kissing her mouth to slowly going from her mouth to her chin then to her neck and started nipping at her neck making a liitle blood start coming out . He licked the blood up as he licked and kissed and bit her neck.For Kagome it hurt a little but felt good all at the same time. She was getting into and so was Inuyasha he could tell she was getting into it cause her body heat . And the fact she was breathing harder.

So this made him more and more aroused and ready to get her more so he looked at her and in her eyes he could see lust cause of what he was just doing and he could see couriosity in her eyes also asking. Why did you stop.

He breathed in hard and said to her.

'' Hey I want you know and I mean it girlie ''

She looked at him and just smiled and said

'' I want to want me now and I mean boy so do what you please and I will to have fun Inuyasha .''

Those were the last words before they got at it again . Inuyasha started by taking his shirt of and Kagome traced her fingers around his chest and then she started to unbottom her shirt and she threw it on the floor next to inuyasha's .

Her barw was showing and Inuyasha could see she had some pretty large tit's so he went in for the kill and started kissing her on her neck again and then while he was doing that he unhooked her braw exposing her bare breast.her went down her neck the to her shoulders and then to her breast and took one of her breast and put it in his mouth and he started sucking on that one while he was sqeezing the nipple of her other breast with his clawed nails.

When inuyasha did this he could hear her moan a little and since she was still siiting on top of the desk with him in between her legs he was standing. He could feel her legs start to move to the rythmn of the way he was sucking her breast.

Thats when he pushed her backwards to to the desk for her to lay down and Inuyasha then took off her skirt an her shoes and then she was laying on the desk with nothing but a thong on and this got inuyasha kind of on hard cause he really wanted her now.

So he started to kiss the other breast that he was pinching now that her nipples were all hard he went licking and kising down her stomach and boy was Kagome in the place called sexual heaven.

But then she thought it was no fair for him to be doing all the work so then she lifted her self up and started pulling him up from her stomach then she wrapped her legs around him and started kissing his neck and his shoulders and then she put her hands down to to pants which were still on while she was kissing his chest and she undid his belt and pants and they fell to the floor.She could see through his boxers that he was hard so she took he body and moved it around on body and put her click on his a little and then just started moving around.

She was teasing him and she heard him moan and that made giggle a little and boy was that a bad idea cause he heard her. He growled a bit and looked at her and in his eyes it said 'payback'.

So he roughly pushed her back down and took off her thong and she was totaly naked and she blushed when she saw him looking her up and down and stop at her click.

Inuyasha then started kissing her stomach and licking in her nable then he spread open her legs while he was licking her nable and started rubing the out side of her pussy then he started rubbing a little harder on the top part that stood stcking ou t and rubbed it harder and faster and he could feel her moving around and moaning alot then he took his mouth while still rubbing her and took in her whole pink meat and started sucking on it

sticking his toung in her while doing that.

that's when the door of the class room started to make noise and some one was tryin to get in.

* * *

ha cliffee review please if you want more 


End file.
